totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Każdy umie spiskować
Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek IV „Wymyśl lepszą strategię” POPRZEDNI ODCINEK: Wymyśl lepszą strategię NASTĘPNY ODCINEK: Odrobiny chemii nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Omówienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: 'Poprzednio w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki nasi uczestnicy zabawili się w polowanie na zwierzęta. Podczas gdy Króliki zapewniły zwycięstwo dzięki swojej nudnej współpracy, naprawdę, oni są tacy nudni. Skorpiony dały nam trochę adrenaliny, zostawiając Samey czy Amy samą z lwami, a Indyki spartoliły jak zwykle i wysłały do domu Leshawnę. Czy Harold zemści się za eliminację dziewczyny i podmieni głosy? A jak to zrobi, to pójdzie do domu, bo nie toleruję zamian głosów? Dowiedzcie się tego w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki! ''Czołówka programu. Na pierwszym planie pojawia się piętnaście kamer, które wyłażą z różnych dziwnych rzeczy, takich jak walizki zawodników czy toaleta ujawniona w następnej scenie. Przed naszymi oczami ukazują się Lindsay całująca Tylera oraz Sugar wzdychająca do portretu Leonarda. Blaineley oraz Dakota pozują do swoich fanów, podczas gdy DJ opiekował się królikiem. Eva goniła Bricka na hali gimnastycznej. Jo i Lightning siłowali się na rękę, a Sierra trzymała zdjęcia Cody’ego w bardzo dwuznacznych sytuacjach, ale po chwili je wyrzuca i przytula prawdziwego chłopaka. Leshawna i Sugar walczą ze sobą, obrzucając siebie sztućcami w kuchni. Owen zajada się naleśnikami, Samey oblewa jabłko w karmelu, a Beardo zarzuca bass rybie. Courtney obmyśla jakąś strategię, kiedy Harold wykonuje karate, a Courtney ostatecznie rzuca w niego palmtopem. Jesteśmy na ceremonii przy ognisku, gdzie Bridgette i Noah dzielą się żelkami, a ich romantyczne chwile przerywa Topher, pokazując im zdjęcie Chrisa i najprawdopodobniej go wychwala. Po tym wszystkim pojawia się logo z napisem “Zagłada Totalnej Porażki”. ---- Domki zawodników, Urocze Króliki Króliki są bardzo zadowolone z powodu wygranej ostatniej konkurencji. '' '''DJ: '''Gratulacje, drużyno! '''Bridgette: 'Świetnie się spisaliśmy. 'Cody: '''Moglibyśmy w sumie tak częściej wygrywać. ''Bridgette potwierdziła słowa Cody'ego. 'Cody: '''Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby nasza drużyna tak się wspierała, Indyki nie miały ze sobą przykładowo żadnych relacji, a Skorpiony pożądliłyby siebie swoim jadem. ''DJ zaczął się śmiać. 'Brick: '''Nasza drużyna opiera się na mocy przyjaźni. '''Lindsay: '''Aż żal będzie, kiedy odpadnie jedno z nas. Boję się wtedy pomyśleć, polubiłam was wszystkich! '''Tyler: '''W sumie tak. Powinniśmy trzymać razem aż do połączenia drużyn. '''Cody: '''Proponuję skupić się na złolach sezonu. '''Bridgette: '''Dla mnie najgorsza jest Blaineley. Wielokrotnie udowodniła, że dla sławy zrobi wszystko. Tej całej trójki Samey, Tophera i Sugar za grosz nie kojarzę. '''DJ: '''Oni akurat są jako ci najnowsi. ''Bridgette i DJ uśmiechają się do siebie. '''/PZ: Cody/ Miałem absolutną rację! Oni są do siebie mega przywiązani! Trochę będzie szkoda mi Geoffa, bo jeśli oni zakochają się w sobie, Bridgette będzie musiała z nim najpierw zerwać. /PZ: Bridgette/ Nie jestem już z Geoffem po zakończeniu Wariackiego Wyścigu. Zrozumiałam, że on i Brody będą szczęśliwsi. Mimo to utrzymujemy ze sobą stały kontakt. DJ: 'Idziemy do stołówki? Mógłbym wam coś ugotować na przykład. '''Bridgette: '''Niezły pomysł! W sumie trochę zgłodniałam po tej ostatniej brei Szefa... ''Na myśl brei szefa Tylerowi zrobiło się niedobrze. 'Tyler: '''To on jeszcze nie poszedł do więzienia za gotowanie takiego obrzydlistwa? '''Lindsay: '''Tyler, oni tam nie wrzucają do więzienia za złe gotowanie. Wrzucają tylko okropnych ludzi. Na przykład o takiego psychopatę z hakiem na głowie. '''Cody: '''Lindsay, tylko że on miał hak zamiast ręki, a nie z hakiem na głowie. '''Lindsay: '''Wybaczcie, to i tak dla mnie wystarczająca trauma. '/PZ: Cody/ Miło jest widzieć współpracującą drużynkę. W Susłach było tak samo z wyjątkiem Heather. Domki zawodników, Zwyczajne Indyki Beardo słuchał muzyki na słuchawkach, Dakota robiła sobie paznokcie, a Haroldowi było przykro z powodu eliminacji Leshawny. Podszedł do Noah i wyżalił się mu. Harold: '''Odpadło moje największe bóstwo. '''Noah: Mogliście mnie posłuchać, a nuż Leshawna wygrałaby w dogrywce z Courtney. Harold: 'Brakuje mi jej, ale się nie poddam. Wytrzymałem bez niej na Planie, to dam sobie radę tutaj. '''Noah: '''Grunt to trzeźwo myśleć czasami. ''Wskazuje mu na Courtney, Dakotę i Beardo. 'Noah: '''Musimy przekabacić za wszelką cenę Beardo do nas, ponieważ one obie współpracują ze sobą i może się to źle dla nas skończyć. ''Harold nerwowo przełknął ślinę. 'Harold: '''Zawsze warto spróbować. Jakoś podejść. ''Dakota nadal robiła sobie paznokcie. 'Dakota: '''Jestem już totalnie przygotowana na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Ja i moje pazurki wygramy. '''Harold: '''A wiesz, że te paznokcie mogą ci się zniszczyć? '''Dakota: '''Kto mi je złamie, ma przekichane. Na ich punkcie mam absolutnego świra. ''Chowa ręce w kieszeni spodni. Domki zawodników, Jadowite Skorpiony Zwycięstwo tej drużyny nie spowodowało, że nagle wszyscy zaczęli się darzyć sympatią. Każdy spoglądał na siebie wilczym wzrokiem, co przeszkadzało Samey. Topher dosiadł się do blondynki. 'Topher: '''Co tak ciebie trapi, mała? '''Samey: '''Ta drużyna to jakieś kompletne bagno. Pomyśleć, że przez swoją apodyktyczną siostrę wylądowałam z dwoma babochłopami, idiotycznym mięśniakiem oraz tą grubą krową Sugar. Przynajmniej nie przegrywamy wyzwań. ''Blaineley podsłuchuje rozmowę Tophera i Samey. '''/PZ: Blaineley/ Przegiąłeś, Topher. Nikt nie powinien odbierać mi potencjalnych sojuszników. Ukaram ciebie mocniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Do tego będzie potrzebny jego telefon. A na to już mam sposób. Blaineley podchodzi do Sugar, która zajada się porzeczkami wziętymi z lasu. Blaineley: 'Cześć, Sugar. Skąd masz te jagody? '''Sugar: '''To są porzeczki. Pobudzają metabolizm. Chcesz trochę? Słyszałam, że jesz dużo błonnika. ''Wymachuje porzeczkami przed Blaineley. 'Blaineley: '''Nie, dziękuję. ''Sugar wpycha całą kiść porzeczek do buzi Blaineley. Ta je połyka z grymasem na twarzy. 'Sugar: '''Teraz chętnie ciebie wysłucham. ''Blaineley myślała przez chwilę, czy pójście na utarg z Sugar będzie dobrym pomysłem. Spoglądała na Jo i Evę, które wyglądały jak furiatki podczas ćwiczeń, a Lightning całował tylko swoje muskuły na łóżku. Na jego widok Blaineley od razu się skrzywiła i jednak zaryzykowała, idąc na współpracę z Sugar. 'Blaineley: '''Lubisz podkradać cudze rzeczy? ''Pokazuje telefon Tophera. 'Sugar: '''Jasne. Kurczę, jakim cudem on ma telefon, a ja nie? Muszę zadzwonić do mojej mamy! Niech wie, że Sugar przetrwała już dwie eliminacje. '/PZ: Blaineley/ Jezu, co za okropna świruska, ale dobrze, że przynajmniej pomoże mi rozdzielić tę dwójkę, zanim staną się zakochaną parą! Chris korzysta z megafonu. Chris: '''Dzień dobry wszystkim zawodnikom! Czy wyspaliście się przed dzisiejszym wyzwaniem? '''Jo i Eva: '''Nie!!! '''Chris: '''Wasze zdanie nikogo nie obchodzi. '''Eva: '''A czy ja mam zepsuć wszystkie głośniki na tej wyspie? '''Chris: '''Tylko spróbuj. '''Eva: Bo co? Chef mnie nie nakarmi? Chris: Nie. Ja cię wyrzucę z programu. /PZ: Eva/ Jeśli ten program dobiegnie do końca i w trakcie mojej eliminacji Chris mnie zaprosi do programu, wyrwę tę żałosną perukę z jego włosów. Wyzwanie Chris: 'Witajcie wszyscy zawodnicy! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie hołdem w stronę Planu Totalnej Porażki. Nakręcicie wspólnie film. Każda z drużyn dostanie specjalną kategorię i liczymy z Chefem na jak najlepsze odegranie. *'Jadowite Skorpiony - film romantyczny *'Zwyczajne Indyki '- reality show *'Urocze Króliki '- horror Courtney: 'Od kiedy reality show to kategoria? '/PZ: Courtney/ Wolałabym przeprowadzić wywiad z samą sobą niż prowadzić żałosne reality show. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale mam już trochę dość tego programu. Chris włożył okulary. Chris: 'Od kiedy Chris McLean jest prowadzącym, wszelkie zasady to świętość. '''Chef: '''I Chef Hatchet. ''Chris sarkastycznie kiwnął głową na tak, Chef na niego tylko warknął. Drużyny zabrały się za strategię. Jadowite Skorpiony Eva i Lightning pokłócili się o rolę kapitana. 'Lightning: '''Jeśli ktoś ma nakręcić film o romansach, to tylko Lightning! Lightning zna się na sha-sztukach! ''Całuje swoje mięśnie. 'Eva: '''A ja co będę robiła? Nie będę grała jakiejś żałosnej nastolatki, która się zakochuje w chłopaku! '''Blaineley: '''To możesz już opuścić program. ''Eva złapała Blaineley za gardło. Jo szybko interweniowała i odsunęła rękę Evy od Blaineley. 'Eva: '''A jeszcze raz powiedz coś takiego ladacznico i przerobię cię na papkę! '''Blaineley: '''Coś te twoje terapie od psychologa nie pomagają. ''Samey szarpnęła lekko Blaineley za sukienkę. 'Samey: '''Nie powinnaś jej tak prowokować. '''Blaineley: '''Uwierz mi, że wpadam na najlepsze pomysły. '/PZ: Blaineley/ Wpadłam na całkowicie genialny pomysł, jak rozdzielić raz na zawsze Samey i Tophera, aby mi nie grozili. Dziwne, że ten facet się nie odzywa. Zwyczajne Indyki Courtney: 'To może być jakaś parodia w sumie. Tylko jaki program możemy sparodiować? ''Noah nie brał czynnego udziału w wyzwaniu. Postanowił przyjrzeć się Jadowitym Skorpionom. Courtney szybko to zauwazyła. 'Courtney: '''Masz jakiś problem, Noah? '''Noah: '''Ja? Nie, a co? ''Courtney krzywo się na niego spojrzała. 'Courtney: 'Świetnie. To może teraz przyłożysz się do wyzwania, bo nie chcę należeć do drużyny, która na samym początku gry straciła trzech zawodników pod rząd. Zadowolona Dakota siedziała sobie na telefonie. 'Courtney: '''A ty zamiast przeglądać swoją buźkę w smartfonie, również coś wymyśl. '''Dakota: '''Przerobimy Projekt Lady! '''Courtney: '''Co przerobimy? '''Dakota: '''Było słuchać, nadęta prawniczko. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy odegrać scenę mnie - boskiej prowadzącej i Courtney, której można wytykać wszystkie błędy. Macie być profesjonalni. To robimy próby? ''Harold i Noah chcieli zakpić z Courtney oraz od razu zgodzili się na pomysł Dakoty. '' '''Courtney: '''Dlaczego ja? '/PZ: Dakota/ Musimy w końcu wygrać to wyzwanie. Chris doceni moje niezwykłe umiejętności prowadzącej i dzięki temu wygramy coś wreszcie. Courtney powinna być mi wdzięczna. /PZ: Courtney/ Ale dlaczego to ja będę ta krytykowana? Zawsze ktoś będzie mi ubliżał! To ja powinnam wszystkim wytykać wady! Jeśli przegramy przez Dakotę, niezależnie od tego czy jest moją sojuszniczką, wyleci! Urocze Króliki Ta drużyna bez problemu wzięła się za obmyślenie strategii na zwycięstwo. Brick: 'Nie będzie to horror, w którym pojawiają się ciemności? '''DJ: '''Każdy okropny film jest zazwyczaj w nocy. ''Brick zaczął ogryzać paznokcie z nerwów. 'Bridgette: '''Potrzebne byłyby nam odpowiednie role. W każdym horrorze pojawia się zabójca, hektolitry krwi, wrzaski, panika, a także specyficzni bohaterowie. '''Lindsay: '''My jesteśmy bardzo specyficzni! '''Cody: '''Zróbmy tak. Każde z nas w czymś specjalnie się wyróżnia. Zrobiłbym tak. Owen niech będzie zabójcą, bo jest najmocniejszy z nas, Brick może zostać na przykład reżyserem oraz suflerem i wymyślać dla nas kwestie do powiedzenia, ja odegram pierwszą ofiarę mordercy, Tyler i Lindsay zakochaną parę, a Bridgette i DJ pokonaliby mordercę oraz przeżyli. '''Bridgette: '''Dziękuję, że tak mnie cenisz. '''Cody: '''Nie ma sprawy. Czego się nie robi dla drużyny? ''Patrzy z wielkim zaciekawieniem na Bridgette i DJ'a. '''/PZ: Cody/ Kiedyś udało mi się popchnąć Gwen i Trenta, teraz spróbuję z nimi. Czemu by im nie pomóc w tej miłości? Lindsay: 'Jaka jest moja rola? '''Cody: '''Będziesz się po prostu całowała z Tylerem i czekała na Owena. '''Lindsay: '''A po co mam na niego czekać? Też się mam z nim całować? '''Bridgette: '''No coś ty, Linds? Chodzi o to, że ty i Tyler się całujecie, a Owen was "zabije" w wyzwaniu. '''Lindsay: '''Aaaa. ''Po chwili jednak zaczyna piszczeć i uciekać. 'Lindsay: '''Ale ja nie chcę umrzeć tak wcześnie! '''Tyler: '''Nie lękaj się! ''Tyler zaczyna całować Lindsay i ta się uspokaja. Wszystkie drużyny Każdy (bez większych problemów) przygotowuje się do występów. '' '''Chris: '''Czas minął! Zaczniemy od zwycięzców poprzedniego wyzwania - Uroczych Królików. Scena gdzieś w obozie, Wyzwanie Urocze Króliki ''Niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się ciemna mgła. Na scenie pojawią się miziający się ze sobą Lindsay i Tyler, Bridgette, Cody oraz DJ. 'Tyler: '''Lindsay, kochanie. Spędzimy chyba najlepszą noc na tym obozie. '''Lindsay: '''Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że my tutaj jesteśmy! ''Nadal się całują. Bridgette i Cody w międzyczasie grają w karty. 'DJ: '''To chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. ''Spogląda zadowolony na Chrisa i Szefa. Szef posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. 'Lindsay: '''Oj, zapomniałam mojej ulubionej torebki. Idę po nią, dobra? '''Tyler: '''Jasne. Już widzę ciebie w niej! ''Lindsay całuje Tylera w policzek i idzie. Nagle da się słyszeć piskliwe krzyki. 'Chris: '''U, chyba najciekawsza scena! ''Bridgette przeraziła się krzyku Lindsay. 'Bridgette: '''Co się stało? '''Tyler: '''Powinniśmy to sprawdzić! ''Wszyscy podchodzą do Lindsay, aby sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało. Dla niej jednak pojawił się problem. 'Bridgette: '''Lindsay, nic ci nie jest? '''Lindsay: '''Stłukłam cały błyszczyk w drodze po nową torebkę! '''Chris: '''To rzeczywiście tragedia! ''Chris miał ubaw z całej sytuacji. 'Bridgette: '''Jeśli chcesz, dam ci swój błyszczyk. '''Lindsay: '''Dzięki, Bridgette! ''Nagle jakaś zamaskowana postać porywa Cody'ego i zakrywa mu usta, aby nikt nie usłyszał jego krzyków. '''DJ: Słuchajcie, gdzie jest Cody? Lindsay: Nie ma go tutaj! Lindsay wpada w panikę. Tyler: Lindsay. Ja myślę, że nie musisz się denerwować. Jesteś wśród przyjaciół. Lindsay: Tak, ale ja panicznie się boję tego miejsca! Biegnie i nagle przewraca się na scenie, gdzie tajemniczy gość ją porywa, podobnie jak Cody'ego. Tyler: O nie, Lindsay! Brick podpowiada mu, żeby nagle się rozdzielili w poszukiwaniu Cody'ego i Lindsay. '' '''Tyler': Może ich poszukajmy? Ja się rozejrzę w tamtą stronę. Bridgette: My zostaniemy przy ognisku. Tyler idzie w stronę kurtyny. Znika. Po chwili krzyki chłopaka niczym mała dziewczynka. DJ: Musimy coś z tym zrobić! Bridgette: Poczekaj, DJ. Wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Nagle wchodzi tajemniczy morderca i zdejmuje maskę. Był to Owen. '' '''Owen': Zabiłem waszych kolegów, teraz czas na was! Bridgette: Właśnie, że nie! Bridgette i DJ wyciągają zabawkowe pistolety oraz strzelają do Owena. Ten pada, jakby nie żył. '' '''DJ': Chyba daliśmy radę... Para podchodzi do Owena i nagle ten łapie ją za nogę. Bridgette przeraziła się do takiego stopnia, że przez przypadek kopnęła go w genitalia. '' '/PZ: Brick/''' Tego nie było w scenariuszu, ale jak dla mnie rola odegrana pierwszorzędnie. DJ: Nie żyje! Bridgette: Dziękuję DJ, że byłeś ze mną przez cały czas. Przytula chłopaka. Bridgette: Szkoda tylko, że naszych przyjaciół nas nie ma. Chris i Szef zaczęli bić brawa. Szef: Muszę przyznać, że odegraliście kawał dobrej roboty. Najbardziej zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy Bridgette kopnęła w krocze tego grubego. /PZ: Bridgette/ Owen, bardzo ciebie za to przepraszam. To był impuls! /PZ: Owen/ Brick mi nic nie powiedział na temat łapania za kostki. Widziałem to w horrorach jako zwrot akcji. Mimo, iż przez tego kopniaka czuję się źle, nic mi nie jest. Padł na ziemię. Chris: Aż tak kiepsko nie było. Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę realistycznie, ale brakowało mi drastyczniejszych scen. Mimo to jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony waszą rolą aktorską. Czas na Zwyczajne Indyki! Dakota pojawiła się w eleganckim stroju, prawie jak na galowo i w czerwonej garsonce. Dakota: Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Dakota Milton i poprowadzę dla was program "Zostać Damą". Przyszła nasza pierwsza - i jedyna - uczestniczka. Courtney wchodzi z walizką. Courtney: Siema. Gdzie mogę to położyć? Dakota: A, a, a. Mówi się "Dzień dobry". Courtney: Dobra. Mniejsza z tym. Rzuciła gdzieś walizkę i założyła ręce. /PZ: Courtney/ Położę to wyzwanie... Nagle pojawiają się Harold oraz Noah. Noah: Proszę pani, co to za maniery? Chcielibyśmy, aby pani powiedziała do nas w uprzejmy sposób "Dzień dobry". Courtney: Dzień... Harold: ...dobry. Courtney: Nie, nie jest dobry. Gdzie moja walizka? Dakota ją wyrzuca za scenę. Dakota: Lekcja dobrej kultury - pani powinna ją przynieść tu z powrotem. Courtney: Nie, ja mam dosyć. Opluła Dakotę i poszła. /PZ: Dakota/ A tej co? Chris: Ciekawe przedstawienie. Podobała mi się w nim rola Dakoty. Szkoda tylko, że to wyszło jak parodia. Liczyłem na więcej kreatywności. I ta Courtney jako rola zmarnowanej księżniczki. Szef: Było okej. A Beardo coś zrobił? Dakota: Nie przeszliśmy nawet do obsługiwania widelca. Courtney: Oczywiście. A instrukcję obsługiwania mózgu mam ci dać? Courtney i Dakota zaczęły warczeć na siebie. Beardo: Dajcie spokój. Obie powinnyście się uspokoić. Dakota, jako prowadząca nie powinnaś zniżać się do poziomu uczestniczki. Courtney, jesteśmy tutaj, aby ci pomóc. Chris i Szef byli zaskoczeni zwrotem akcji. Courtney: No dobrze. Więc dzień dobry wszystkim. Mam na imię Courtney. Walizka wróciła na swoje miejsce. Chris: Niepotrzebnie ocenialiśmy to wcześniej, ale macie za ten zwrot akcji plusa ode mnie. Czas na ostatnią drużynę - Skorpiony. Na scenie pojawiają się tylko Samey i Topher. Jo, Lightning i Eva olali całkowicie temat, Blaineley szukała komórki Tophera, a Sugar... zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Samey: Wiem, że znamy się od zaledwie niedawna, ale bardzo mi się podobasz. Topher: Dzięki. Ty też jesteś niczego sobie. /PZ: Chris i Szef/ Chris: Oni są beznadziejni. Szef: Dokładnie. Samey i Topher ciągle uśmiechają się do siebie, Eva komentuje ich poczynania bez przerwy. Eva: Boże, jacy oni są żałośni. Co wy na to aby zakończyć tę farsę i zrobić to po swojemu? Eva wchodzi na scenę i wypycha nagle Samey. '' '''Samey': Co ty robisz, idiotko? Eva: Ten romans to syf. Już nie mogę na was patrzeć. Topher: Ale to jest nasze wyzwanie. '' Jo i Lightning strzelili facepalma.'' Jo: Głosujemy na jedno z nich, jak przegramy? Lightning: Chyba musimy. Sugar dołączyła do nich, jedząc żeberka. Sugar: Co tam? Jo: Przegrywamy. Pokazała, jak Samey i Eva się kłócą. Chris przerwał występ. Chris: No nie wiem, jak to ocenić. Miał to być romans, a tu nawet nie było ani krzty miłości. Szef: To już kosz na śmieci bardziej przyciąga uwagę. Chris: No dobra. Zapraszam na wyniki głosowania. Szef: A ja idę po moje żeberka. Szef poszedł po żeberka, a Chris ocenił występy. Chris: Dzisiaj będzie remisik. Obie drużyny były dobre na tym samym poziomie i jedna była tragiczna. Na ceremonię udadzą się... ... ... ... ... ... Jadowite Skorpiony. Eva zmierzyła wzrokiem Samey. Samey: Czego? Eva: Wylecisz stąd w podskokach. Blaineley rozmawiała z Sugar. '' '''Blaineley': Wydaje mi się, że sabotowanie jej nie będzie konieczne. Sugar: Więc pracowałam na marne? Blaineley: Wcale nie. Szef: KTO MI PODWĘDZIŁ ŻEBERKA? Sugar: Ona. '' Wskazała na Samey i (kiedy nikt nie patrzył), rzuciła żeberkiem w twarz Samey.'' Samey: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Sugar zdążyła wytrzeć ręce. Szef spojrzał się na Samey. '' '''Szef': Tyś mi zjadła te żeberka? Samey: Wcale nie! Sugar we mnie rzuciła żeberkiem! Blaineley może to potwierdzić! Blaineley wpadła na jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Blaineley: Szefie, widziałam Tophera uciekającego z talerzem. Powiedział Sugar, że może to zjeść, więc zostawiła trochę żeberek. Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałyśmy, że on to buchnie tobie, Szefie. Szef: Ooo, wierzę ci. Blaineley zamknęła buzię Samey. Ta po chwili była zszokowana. Samey: Czemu to zrobiłaś?! Sugar i Samey spojrzały się dziwnie na Blaineley. Blaineley: Dziewczyny. A co powiecie na współpracę? Bo jak się nie zgodzicie, to Lightning, Jo i Eva wykopią nas z programu. Sugar: No dobra. Samey: Jasne... Niechętnie podały sobie dłoń. /PZ: Sugar/ Co to Blaineley sobie myśli? Kazała mi sabotować blond Ellę, a teraz chce z nią sojuszu? Ale w sumie tamtych też jest trójka i trzeba myśleć trzeźwo. Zawsze można osłabić i ich. '' Szef powiedział Chrisowi o przykrym incydencie z żeberkami.'' Szef: Topher, podejdź tu do nas. Topher podszedł do nich. Topher: Słucham? Tylko nie za długo, bo muszę jeszcze pogrążyć Blaineley. Szef złapał go za bluzkę. Szef: Jesteś zdyskwalifikowany z programu, synku. Topher: Co? Szef: Za zjedzenie moich żeberek. Jest to czyn niewybaczalny. Za to się traktuje ludzi w sposób następujący. Kadr zmienia się na Armatę Wstydu, a w niej siedział Topher. Nie mógł z niej wyjść. Szef: Jakieś ostatnie słowo, frajerze? Topher: ZOSTAŁEM W TO WROBIONYYYYYY. Topher zostaje wystrzelony z armaty. Szef otrzepał ręce. Chris: Miło widzieć, jak drań dostaje za swoje. Czy nowy sojusz Blaineley z Sugar i Samey rozpadnie się w następnym odcinku? Czemu Szef tak się wściekł na żeberka? Szef: Mało jem, a żeberka starczyłyby mi na trzy dni!!! Chris: No dobra. I tak nie lubiłem tamtego frajera. No to zostańcie z nami do następnego odcinka ZAGŁADY TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Terrible Kategoria:Odcinki Zagłady Totalnej Porażki